


Adventure on Mystery Mountain

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Intrigue, Mystery, Romance, old fashioned fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly, a sixteen - year - old blind girl, receives an invitation to spend a skiing weekend with her boyfriend and his parents as a birthday present. Polly extends the invitation to include her mother who has been widowed for two years and Polly thinks it's time her mother dates again. Polly's mother, Linda, doesn't like the idea of entering the dating game but goes along. Was it just an accident when she hurt her ankle while skiing? And what of this new man she meets on the slopes who has taken an interest in her? Written by friend LoveofVelma from fanfiction dot net (see the other three in series on his profile)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

“Mom, Polly’s sixteenth birthday is coming up this weekend and I was wondering, could I invite her to go skiing as a birthday present?” The sound of a slamming door marked his arrival, the refrigerator opened punctuated his question.

“Jason,” his mother turned to confront her son. “I made sandwiches, take one, and leave a few scraps for the rest of us. You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately. Sorry, Jason, a slip of the tongue. You know I like Polly and didn’t mean anything.”

“I know, Mom. It’s not like we’re going to run off to Vegas and get married next week.” Jason set the plate of food and drink on the table. “She’s made a few skiing trips with us before and I think she’s ready for something more adventurous. Maybe a short cross country trek.”

“And you better not. When you get married, I want to be proud of you, I can’t be proud of you if you’re in Lost Wages and I’m here.”

“Don’t worry, Mom. We’re just friends.” Over the last seven years, he and Polly had become good friends. She had warned him dating a blind girl would not be easy; how true that warning had been. They had dated, broken up and resumed dating so many times but a strong bond had been formed and pulled them back together each time.

He found her an interesting paradox; completely independent one moment and so vulnerable the next he wanted to take her in his arms, becoming her Paladin against all odds. He’d tried that once…

“I’ve got time to call her, ask if she’d like to go.” Jason took the dirty dishes to the sink, placing them in the dishwasher.

“Jason, sit down. We need to talk about sleeping arrangements. You and Polly are not sharing a room, not on my watch.”

Meanwhile, Polly leaned back in her chair, listening to the mechanical voice telling her about the ‘Bradshaw School “Bradshaw is specifically geared to the blind and impaired students.”

The voices drone on, enumerating the many benefits for choosing Bradshaw. She had heard enough to know this was the university she wanted to attend. The idea of living on campus fed her desire for independence and increased self – confidence. The fact that Jason had applied and had been accepted for the sister campus for the sighted students was chocolate icing on her imaginary cake.

“Ding! An incoming call from…Jason.” The monotone voice on her Braille phone was even worse than the one going on about Bradshaw. She made a mental note to see if she could have it changed. “Do you wish to accept or decline this call?”

“Of course I want to accept, Dummy.” The machine only recognized the word ‘accept’, ignoring the rest. Polly went about turning the Bradshaw voice off while her phone made the connection.

“Hi, Jas, I was just thinking of you.”

“Good thoughts, I hope.” His laugh was infectious she joined in at once.

“The best, you know me. Moonlight, soft music, romantic candles, me in your arms, your lips pressed against mine…”

‘I do not know about the music or the candles but I might arrange the rest. Would you like a ski weekend for your birthday?”

“Would I! You bring the moonlight and your lips, I’ll handle the rest.” They talked for a while longer before disconnecting.

“Mother!” Polly yelled. “We need a trip to the mall. I need a new ski outfit and candles. Lots of candles.” 

IIII

“How about this, Mom?” Polly twirled slowly in front of the mirror for her mother.

“It’s a very complementary color for you, dear. Notice the deep pockets, perfect for your cane and other necessities.” It had been a slow day for the salesgirl; she needed this sale to pad her bonus.

Powder blue with yellow striping, the outfit hugged her curves highlighted her curves without hindering movement. The blond smiled, waiting for her mother’s approval.

“You mean, do I think Jason would like it, and you in it.” Linda Bennett smiled at the blush on Polly’s face. Her daughter had grown into a young woman. “Let’s take it along with the matching sweater.”

Polly changed into street clothes, handing the garments to the salesgirl for wrapping. “Mom, let’s get something to eat, all this shopping makes me hungry.”

They found a café with a patio with brightly colored umbrellas. A young waiter hurried over, holding the blind girl’s chair for her. Satisfied that they were settled and comfortable, he offered, “Our lunch special today is a large chicken salad…” He quoted a price.

“Sounds wonderful, two please, with the dressing on the side.” Linda ordered, “And two sodas.”

“Mom,” Polly began when their waiter left, “why don’t you come this weekend. You need to get out of the house more. I’m sure we could get a room for us.”

“Are you playing matchmaker for your poor mother?”

“No, Mom, but with Dad gone…”

The waiter returning with their drinks and salads interrupted them. “If you need anything else, let me know.” He left.

Linda watched her daughter dive into her salad, fascinated at how adept she had become. The heart attack that had taken her husband two years ago had her devastated.

She had not thought of entering the dating scene again but maybe now it was time. Polly would be with Jason and the thought of having some fun was tempting.

“Let’s go home, make a call. If they had a room with two beds…Polly, have you and Jason talked about how difficult marriage would be?” Perhaps it was time to let go.

“We haven’t the ‘L’ word yet, not to mention the ‘M’ word. If and when he asks, I want to finish high school first.” Linda laughed inwardly, there was little doubt that Polly’s answer would if Jason should ask. Maybe it was time to think about life without Polly; Jason would make a wonderful son – in – law, she thought.

It had taken two phone calls, one to Mystery Mountain Lodge to secure a room with two queen sized beds. The second to Jason and inform him of the slight change of plans. “And you can ride with us, I’m not giving up my favorite ski guide.” Like two school girls Linda and Polly pulled suitcases out of storage, and began packing.

Exhausted from a busy day, Polly laid on her bed, head on one pillow, arms wrapped around a second. She fell asleep, dreaming on the prom night when they had danced and he hugged her so tight. The problem was hugging a pillow was a pillow could not hug back.

Flashback:

Dressed in a yellow dress with spaghetti straps, Polly was not completely comfortable with the amount of cleavage she knew Jason, and everyone could not help but see. However, that had been the reason she had chosen this particular dress, wasn’t it?

“Wait here, I’ll get us some punch.”

“Not the spiked, please.” She informed him. He kissed her cheek before slipping away. While waiting, she listened to the babble of noises around her. The band began with an up tempo song, she looked forward to dancing.

“Look what the cat dropped in. Little blind girl pretending to be all grown up.” The girl’s voice came from directly in front of her. “We don’t want your kind here, why don’t you just leave?”

“Luam, don’t you have some place else to be rude, crude and socially unacceptable?” Jason had returned, placing the drink in her hand. “And stupid?”

“Who you calling stupid, Jason? Looks like you’re the stupid one.” The boy appeared from nowhere it seemed. 

“Jason, let’s dance, this is one of my favorite songs.” She had stood, taking Jason’s hand. “Please?”

She had convinced Jason to lead her to the dance floor, leaving the snickers and hurtful comments behind. The band had changed tempo to a slow tune. He had taken her in his arms holding her close, “It just makes me angry. I’d like to…”

“I know, darling,” she had whispered, “forget it. Fighting would not change anything, we would be the ones to be asked to leave and I want to spend the evening dancing in your arms. There’s another reason to ignore them.”

“What’s that, Polly?” He kissed her neck, making chills run racing up and down her spine. 

“It’s all a set up, darling. A silly girl’s name to make her jealous of you.” Her lips found her bare shoulder, “Now, find a nice dark corner so you can kiss me properly.”


	2. The Arrival

Linda woke early the next morning with a burning hunger about what had happened nothing to do with food. She couldn’t bring to mind couldn’t bring to mind when she last felt this way. She lay still, thinking about what had happened the previous day. Shopping with Polly had been fun, if tiring. Polly’s question about going out more had been unnerving, she told herself she would when she was ready. The stark realization that she was lying, not only to Polly but herself as well was alarming.

After selecting undergarments and an outfit for the day, she headed for the shower. Turning on the water, she pulled out of her nightgown over her head, pushing her panties down over broad hips, tossing both in the dirty clothes hamper. Stepping under the flow, she adjusted the temperature, letting the water flow over her face.

Fresh from the shower, she glanced at the mirror at her reflected figure. Not bad for mid – thirties; age and gravity had taken their toll but no push up bra needed yet. Exercising and watching what she ate had helped keeping her figure one of her few girlfriends envied and the men admired. She could still turn heads when she walked down the street.

Dressed for the day, Linda was surprised to see when Polly walked in holding a fresh cup of coffee in one hand, her cane in the other. “Good morning, Mom.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Linda took the coffee, sighing as she sipped the welcomed hot beverage. “Come here, you.”

Setting the coffee aside, Linda took her daughter in a hug. “Thank you, Polly.”

“For a cup of coffee?” Polly wondered.

“For opening my eyes. I guess a mother could learn lessons from their children. Polly, I’m actually looking forward to this weekend. Now, let’s have breakfast and go shopping for your old mother. I don’t have a thing to wear.”

After Jason’s last class on Friday afternoon and both cars loaded with skis, luggage, and other paraphernalia, the two car caravan looked like the occupants were leaving for a month rather than a weekend. Linda had gone over her list several times; there would be no turning back for a forgotten item no matter how important. She glanced in the rear view mirror as Polly and Jason sitting close together, sure that they were holding hands out of sight. ‘Ah, to be young again,’ she thought.

“All aboard for Mystery Mountain.” She pulled the old van into traffic.

It was snowing when the two vehicles pulled into Mystery Mountain Lodge parking lot. “Do we have time to ski before dinner?” Polly squealed as Jason assisted her out of the van.

“Let’s get registered first then we’ll see.” Linda laughed at her daughter’s exuberance. Just to see her like this was worth the trip. And she was eager to see if her ski legs remembered their lessons.

The lobby was well furnished in a rustic way including a roaring fire in the natural stone fireplace.

Pictures of skiers in various posed adorned the walls; Linda’s eyes were drawn to one in particular. The gentleman was dressed a flattering sweater and ski pants standing in front of the Lodge. He was rather handsome, Linda noticed. ‘Quit it, Linda. He’s probably a hundred years old by now.’ She reprimanded herself, but the clothes looked in fashion as the recent shopping spree could attest.

“Welcome to Mystery Mountain Lodge. Do you have reservations?” The voice of the clerk drew Linda back to the present. Handsome seemed to be a prerequisite around her she thought, the clerk looked to be no older than Polly.

“Yes,” Rose Griffith, Jason’s mother answered. “Griffith for two rooms connecting.”

“Bennett,” Linda added, “one room.”

The young man entered the required information into the computer. “Griffith, rooms 222 and 224. Let me show you where your rooms are. And don’t forget about the Skiers Dinner tomorrow night beginning at six – thirty. 

“Mrs. Bennett, you and your daughter, per your request, are downstairs in room 120. If you need anything, just let me know or one of the staff know. If you have any valuables, we do have guest strongboxes available. Have a nice day.”

“What time is dinner tonight served tonight? My daughter can’t wait to hit the slopes.” Linda asked, eager to try the slopes herself.

“Happy hour in the lodge begins at four. Dinner is served from six till nine. You have plenty of time.”

The man sat in front of the fire, pretending to read a newspaper. He was a guest at the Lodge but he wasn’t there to enjoy the skiing. Glancing over the paper he held in front of his face, he listened intently, sizing up the group checking in. The blind girl and her mother caught his eye; both were pretty, blond and shapely. He rose, walking causally to the pay phone. He dropped the necessary changed, dialing a number he had memorized.

“Mark? Oh,sorry, wrong number.” The blind girl and her mother passed him as he hung up. The girl’s cane tapped against his legs.

“Excuse me.” The girl said, moving around him.

“Quite all right, no harm done.” The pair continued down the hall. He cursed under his breath. A simple bump in the hallway that could become a problem. The man wasn’t worried about the girl, but her mother had seen him.

Inside their room, Polly and Linda stripped out of their street clothes, changing into new ski outfits.

“Need help, honey.” Linda sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on her pants.

“Not now, Mom, maybe with the sweater. Jason wants to see me on the practice run.” Polly felt for the belt to her pants, pulling it as tight as she could and still breathe. “He said if I looked good, he had a surprise for me.”

“First, don’t pull that belt too tight. You don’t want to faint on the slopes.” Linda pulled on her own sweater over her head, then adjusted Polly’s belt and helped pulled her sweater on. 

“Mom, did you get a funny feeling when Dad kissed you?”

“What brought this on, Polly?” Linda looked at her daughter, searching for answers. “This have to do with Jason?”

“When Jason kisses me, I go all weak, like a marshmallow has overtaken my knees. I was just wondering if that’s normal or am I weird?”

“You aren’t weird. Just a normal young girl in love with a very nice boy. Get a move on, Jason is probably what’s keeping you.” Checking that Polly was properly dressed Linda grabbed her coat. “Go be a marshmallow.”

XXX

“You kids have fun. I’m headed to see how many times I can fall.” Linda removed Polly’s hand from her arm, placing it in Jason’s hand.

“You said something about a surprise, Jas.” Polly slipped closer, placing one hand at the back of his neck, kissing his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” She pressed against his lips suggestively. “Is that a banana or are you just glad to see me?”

“You are so beautiful, Polly, I’m always glad to see you. I have several surprises for you today but no banana.

“First, you need the “blind skier vest, I already have my “Blind Guide” one on.” Placing the vest over her shoulders, he adjusted the straps, lingering when his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts.

The moan was low, he glanced around to see if anyone heard or was paying attention to them.

“Sorry, I…”

“Don’t be sorry, it felt nice.” This time her kiss was more expressive, trapping his hands between her breasts and his chest.

Breaking the kiss, he stammered, “Let’s see what you’ve got…on the slopes.”


	3. Trecherous Slopes

While Jason was admiring Polly’s swaying hips as she glided over the practice slopes, Linda leaned back on the ski lift. She trusted Jason so she could relax; the last two years since her husband’s death had been wrapped up with caring for Polly.

“Brisk, isn’t it? Perfect skiing weather.” The male voice, coming from her lift mate, interrupted her musings.

“Yes, it is, but I’m glad it quit snowing.” She responded. Shyly, she stole a peek at him. After all, Polly had told her this weekend was for fun. Two years was a long time without a particular type of fun.

“But the lodge needs snow, otherwise there would be no skiing and without skiing guests, no lodge.”

He wasn’t handsome in the classical manner, which gave him a more human appeal.

“I was referring to my daughter.” Linda gave him a quick perusal, feeling his eyes returning the interest. “She’s blind, you see…”

“Ah, I think I saw her on the practice slopes with a young man. Sorry, did I tell tales out of turn?”

“Not at all, Linda laughed. “That would have been her boyfriend. He taught her to ski. She’s better than the practice slopes but Jason wanted to be sure she was ready for something demanding.”

“And you? Are you looking for something more demanding?” He smiled; Linda couldn’t help returning the smile.

“I’ll hold that for tomorrow, thank you. It’s been a long time since I’ve skied.” No need to share why she hadn’t been skiing in over two years at this point. “I need to get back to the skiing shape before attempting anything more rigorous. 

“Well, here’s my stop…”

“Mine also, only got time for a short run before dinner. If you’re staying at the lodge perhaps we’ll meet again.”

“Do we flip a coin to see who goes first?” She couldn’t believe she was flirting, falling into old habits. 

“Ladies first, if you wish.” Again with that smile. “See you at dinner.”

‘Just to ogle my bottom, I bet.’ Linda thought as she showed off. 

“I hope you enjoyed the view.” 

Swishing down the run was exhilarating and Linda made a mental note to thank Polly for talking her into this weekend. Dinner did sound good with a such good – looking man. Building speed quickly, she was on the mogul before she knew it, flying through the air. Trying to do a controlled landing and not embarrass herself in future dinner partner, she landed hard, landing in a snow drift head first.

“Are you okay?” the gentleman asked, pulling her out of the drift. “That was a hard spill.”

“I’m okay,” Linda brushed snow from her pants, “no injuries but my pride.”

She tried to stand only to have her ankle give out, she would have ended back in the drift if he hadn’t caught her. “I think I turned my ankle.”

“We have a nurse on duty, I think she should look at that ankle. Here, lean on me.”

“We? You said we?” Linda found herself being held in his arms. And liking it.

“Let me introduce myself, I’m Richard Woodside, owner of the lodge.”


	4. Dialogue, Dinner and Diamonds

Linda stepped out of the shower, wincing as she picked up a towel. Only a few hours had passed since the nurse had determined her ankle slightly strained and she shouldn’t put any weight on it for twenty – four hours. She also had suggested using crutches with an over – the counter pain medication. 

She stopped, lifting her foot until the pain subsided; two more pills would be needed before dinner.

She thought back to the first aid station when Polly arrived, anxious and near hysterics about her mother being stretched out on the gurney. Richard arrived soon after, full of concern; he had held her hand as the nurse wrapped her ankle.

“I’m sorry for such a bother.”

“It’s no bother, Mrs…I don’t even know your name.” But he squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“Mrs. Linda Bennett, to be formal please call me Linda.” She smiled, looking up at him; losing herself in the depth of his eyes.

“Linda it is, then, and please call me Richard. I think we’re beyond the formal stage. I hope you’ll feel well enough to join me for dinner. And your beautiful daughter as well as Jason isn’t it?” 

He had shaken Jason’s hand then turned, taking Polly’s hand, “I wish we could have met under happier circumstances.”

“Are you ashamed of me, Mom?” Polly’s question startled her from the memory of Richard covering her small hand in both of us. His eyes had spoken to her heart, or had she just misinterpreted the touch.  
“Of course I’m not ashamed of you. Now, what was the latest drama?” But then over the years, she had learned Polly’s questions usually meant something was bothering her. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Well, I have to announce my disability ever day.” She lifted her cane into the air for emphasis. “Yet you refuse to use crutches when the nurse told you to keep weight off your ankle. Isn’t that a double standard and that you’re ashamed to accept your disability, however brief, and therefore mine? 

“Is it because of Mr. Woodside? He seems very nice and he likes you.”

“Polly! Mr. Woodside was just doing public relations damage control. It was just business. And young lady, I’ll hear no more about me being ashamed of you. Do you remember that Halloween when you made the pumpkin pie and served it? Your dad was so proud of you; he just bragged for a month about that pie and his daughter. Not his blind daughter, not his daughter with a disability, just his daughter.

“You’ve made me so proud in so many ways, sometimes I forget you have a disability. You’ve grown into a young woman any mother could be proud of.

“You’ve asked about Jason, when he puts a ring on your finger and walk you down the aisle, I’ll be the proudest person in the church.

“Now, you can do something for me, get dressed or we’ll be both late for dinner. I don’t want Jason seeing you in nothing but bra and panties just yet.”

“Thanks, Mom. You may want to get dressed yourself, don’t want to give Mr. Woodside the wrong idea, do you? But think about what I said about Mr. Woodside. I may be blind but I’m not deaf. That wasn’t just public relations talk…he really likes you.”

“Okay, Polly. I promise I’ll think about what he said. And I’ll ask about crutches tomorrow. Maybe my pride did get in the way.”

“One thing, Mom. Would you help me with my makeup? I want to look my best for Jason.”

“I’d be proud to. He may not have said it, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He does love you.”

“I know, Mom. I just wish he’d say it.”

Linda leaned back, admiring Polly’s makeup when a light tapping was heard. Hobbling over to open the door, she found Jason and Richard standing beside a wheelchair. Both men looked so handsome and Richard had taken the time to trim his mustache.

“I hope we’re not too late, ladies.” Richard beamed.

Linda turned to tell Polly about the wheelchair. Richard and Jason could only staring at their dates laughing hysterically.

 Sitting in the wheelchair, being pushed by Richard while Jason and Polly followed, Linda tried to maneuver around enough to look at Richard when he passed the main dining hall. Whatever he had planned; he was keeping everything very hush – hush, to the point that Linda felt like a character in a spy novel.

“It’s a secret,” was his only reply to her raising eyebrows. She couldn’t see Jason or Polly behind him but she could hear their suppressed laughter.

“Welcome to my inner sanctum.” Richard placed the wheelchair expertly at the table. The table, covered in a starched white cloth, dominated the room. Pictures of waterfalls and assorted wildlife hung throughout the area; the lightning had been dimmed, lightly scented candles, candles gave the room a warm, cozy feeling. Linda found herself relaxing for the first time since the accident.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” he asked Linda.

“Just a small glass, please. It’s all so beautiful, Richard.” Turning her attention to Polly, “Why do I have the feeling you are responsible for the candles?”

“Don’t ask embarrassing questions, Mom.” Polly giggled, taking the seat Jason held for her.

“I hope you like your steaks medium rare.” Richard, warming to his role of host, poured a wine glass and half – full and placed it in front of his guest. “I make my own wine from wild blackberries gathered here on the property.”

“It’s delicious.” Linda smiled, peeking over the rim of the glass. “I might want more.” This flirting was getting easier; she was enjoying Richard’s discomfort at her hidden double meaning.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty in reserve,” he quipped, the meaning clear to her if not the youngsters sitting across the table. “In fact, if you wish, come back in the spring; I’ll show you where to pick the best berries. The kitchen staff will bake a cobbler just for you.”

God! Two sentences but the meaning was clear. The image of them hiking off together, alone, a meadow full of brightly colored spring flowers, perhaps a waterfall feeding a small steam like in the picture she was gazing at. The mental image was too strong, making her choke on the fruity liquid. The salads, steaks, twice baked potatoes with steamed mixed vegetables disappeared amongst comfortable conversation. Linda took note that Richard involved Polly and Jason in the table talk, asking questions about school and their plans for college. She did take Richard up on a second glass of wine.

“There is blackberry cobbler for dessert…please, call me Rick, all my friends do.”

“Rick, I’ll take a rain check on dessert. The wine on top of my day has made for a busy day. I think I’ll retire if you don’t mind putting up with those two lovebirds.”

“Perhaps you would like the twenty – cent tour before retiring. I’m sure Polly is eager to have Jason to herself.”

“And don’t make a nuisance of yourselves. Polly, don’t stay out too long. You may not be on curfew, but don’t take advantage of my good nature.”

“I thought they’d never leave. I do think the candle idea was a good one, don’t you, Jas?”

“Polly, there was enough electricity flowing between those two, they didn’t need the candles.”

“What about the surprise you promised?”

“Let’s take our cobbler outside on the patio and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“I’m not interested in cobbler right now.” Polly whispered, slipping near his arms, kissing his lips.

Reluctantly, Jason broke the kiss, “About your surprise. It’s not a ring if you were thinking about that. I don’t think your mother would approve.” He removed a rectangular box from his pocket.

“You’d be surprised at what Mom would approve. She fully expects you to give me a ring, you know.”

“You’ll have to put up with a simple brooch and earring set for now. “ He took the top off, guiding her fingertips to ‘see’ the set. “It’s for your dress tomorrow night.”

“I can tell it’s stunning. Is the center a diamond? Would you pin it for me?”

“It’s a small diamond as is the earrings.” The back of his hand brushed the swell of her breast as he locked the pin into place; she gasped at his touch.

“Thank you. Your hand is cold. But I like it.” She slid back into his arms.

“The weather must be changing. Let’s go back inside.”


	5. Trouble in Paradise

“We’ll skip the upstairs, don’t you think the wheelchair would make the trip. The only thing up there is the boys’ rooms.”

The apartment, an expansion of the Lodge was an extension of the owner, Linda thought even if she’d known him for only a few hours. She didn’t believe in love at first sight but there was an attraction here that she wouldn’t mind exploring. And, the attention he was showing her, had awakened feelings long dormant.

“Boys?” She asked although she knew of one.

“Adam, my oldest, he was on the snowmobile that took you to the first aid station. Tim is learning the public relations end of the business. He helped get your group registered. If you feel up to it, there is something I’d like to show you.”

“Rick, it’s been a long day to say the least. I’d like to turn in now, if you don’t mind?”

“Five minutes, please?” He held out his hand. Without thinking, she placed her hand in his, rising from the chair.

“Five minutes won’t hurt.” She didn’t mind when he placed his arm around her waist, supporting the injured foot.

He led them outside, “When it’s quiet, I like to come out here.”

She saw immediately what he meant. The vista of snow covered mountains bathed in bright moonlight, was breathtaking. Even at this hour, several hearty skiers were making their way down the slopes.

Would he attempt to kiss her? Part of her wanted him to, another part wanted to play it safe. 

“Rick, it’s awe inspiring. I want you to know something.” She looked up into his eyes, “I’m here on a dare from Polly. I haven’t dated since my husband died and Polly thinks it’s time I started dating again. I’m not sure I want to yet; most men take one look and run, not wanting to be involved with a woman and a blind child. I think this is her idea of matchmaking but at least she got me out of the house and up here. If your idea is to seduce me and add a notch on your bedpost, I’m not interested.”

“When my wife died, I felt lost, unsure I wanted to go through into the dating game again. I’ve always enjoyed skiing and when I found this place, it was in bad shape, a lot like me at that time. I made an offer, it was accepted and I changed the name and have spent every walking hour to get the place back on its feet. I haven’t had time, nor wanted to, put any notches on my bedpost.”

“That wasn’t a rejection, Rick, I do like you, maybe too much on such short notice. I’m just letting you know where I’m coming from. I want to go slow in any new relationship.”

“Perfectly understandable. See those clouds?” He pointed at the top of Mystery Mountain. “There’s a storm brewing. We should be getting in. I’ll take you back to your room.”

It was rather late when Rick stopped the wheelchair in front of Linda’s room, assisting her to rise. The old age question rose up and slapped Rick up on the side of his head: ‘The first date quandary.’ He had wanted to kiss her but they had started talking and then the storm threatened and the moment passed. To kiss or not to kiss, that was the question, to butcher an old saying.

“Good – night, Rick. I had a wonderful time, bad ankle and all.” No indication from her if she accept a kiss, or slap his face if he tried. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other; glancing up and down the hallway.

She giggled softly, taking his hand, “Rick, wondering if you should kiss me good – night after our first date?”

“You read my mind.” He shuffled his feet.

“I said I meant I wanted to go slow, that doesn’t mean we should let the grass grow under our feet.”

His lips captured hers, teasingly soft at first, growing more confident when she returned the kiss, leaning against him.

“Does this mean we’re a dating couple?” she whispered, breaking the kiss but not the embrace. 

“I certainly hope so. I do want to see you and Polly again.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Their lips met, filled with years of pent up passion. Lingering before Rick broke the kiss.

“Breakfast for our second date?”

“I’ll look forward to it. Now, good – night, Rick. I am rather tired.”

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered as Linda unlocked unlocked her dooor. He turned, pushing the empty wheelchair. It was a good day.

Linda leaned across the closed door. Julie Andrews singing the theme to ‘Sounds of Music’ floating in her mind. Her fingertips touching the upper lip where his mustache tickled; she had had to say a definite good – night before before the smoldering embers he had lit turned to a flaming inferno. She hummed along with the music drifting in her head.

Polly lay in her bed, her dress and other clothes were strewed over Polly’s side of the room. Perhaps it would end as a weekend fling but Polly had been right. She hadn’t felt like this since her husband’s death. She leaned over Polly to the covers up, tucking her in.

“Did he kiss you, Mom?” a sleepy Polly asked.

“Polly! You sneak! Yes, he kissed me good – night.”

“I’m glad, Mom. He’s nice. Good – night.”

“Yes, he is very nice. Good – night, Polly.”

The clock face said two a.m. when the throbbing pain in her ankle forced Linda from her sleep. Perhaps Nurse had been right about staying off it but she hadn’t listened, standing and walking around.

She hobbled to the bathroom, dumping two pain tablets into her palm. Swallowing the tablets with a little water, she checked on Polly who was sleeping quietly then back to her own bed. The pain had interrupted a pleasant dream involving Rick, a meadow, and a waterfall.

By two – thirty she hadn’t been able to return to her slumber. Frustrated, she threw the covers back. The tablets had eased the pain some what. Maybe some fresh air would help. She dressed warmly, checked Polly to make sure she was asleep and not pretending.

She found herself outside, her ankle did feel much better, the medication along with the wine, taking effect. She leaned against a tree, enjoying the scenery.

She smelled the sweet aroma first then the rough cloth being held over her nose and mouth. She fought back but her assailant was too strong; the sweet odor making her feel weak, she slipped quietly into the darkness that overtook her.

Polly awoke and called out for her mother. She got no answer. She made her way to her mother’s bed. Maybe she would let her get in bed with her and they could compare notes about the night before.

Her mother wasn’t in bed, maybe she was in the bathroom. But there was no sound of running water. 

“Mom!?” Polly cried out but only could hear silence. Polly hit the panic button. Hard.

“MOM!”


	6. Missing

Polly took a deep breath, this was not the time to panic. Her mother had never left her like this; she had always been there for her. Another deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was proud of the independence she had worked hard for. Now, she was alone and afraid. Afraid, not to herself so much, but for what happened to her mom. Her imagination threw up so many possibilities, each one worse than the last.

‘Damn, I wish I had my Braille phone!’ she thought as she fumbled for the room phone, located the button for the front desk. There was one place her mom might be.

“Tim? Good. Hey, could you connect me to your dad’s department? I wouldn’t ask, but it’s very important…thanks.”

“Rick?” she asked when a sleepy voice answered. “It’s Polly, I’m sorry to bother you but Mom is missing. Hmm, this is so embarrassing but is she there? It’s okay if she is.” It had been obvious that something was going on between them last night and after saying good – night to her, she could have left.

“No, Polly. She’s not here. You sure she’s missing? Not in the bathroom or maybe she stepped out to get coffee.” Rick had come wide awake at the disturbing news. “Let me make some calls, I’ll let you know if I find her.”

“Thanks, Rick. No, she’s not the in bathroom.” She hadn’t thought of the coffee line.

“Do you need help? No, you’re sure? Okay, let me make those calls. I’ll call you.”

But she did need help. Deep breath and finding the front desk again she called one person she trusted for that help. “Tim, sorry to bother you again. Please connect me to Jason Griffith room.”

Waiting, listening to the phone ring over and over was tearing her heart apart. What if he wasn’t there? It was funny his mother had allowed him a room of his own.

“Jason!” She nearly screamed when Jason finally answered, something like he was rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Mom’s missing and I’m worried sick. Can you come to my room, I need help.”

In less than five minutes, Jason knocked on her door. She had to make her way to the door, open it and he rushed in, the door closing automatically. She threw her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. 

“I’m here, Polly.” He whispered, she was trembling like a leaf out in the storm, her heart beating rapidly through her pajama top. “Don’t panic, we’ll find her.”

“Too late for that. I didn’t know what to do, Jason, so I called you.”

“You did the right thing. I need to make a call.” He led her to the phone, making a direct call to a certain room.

“Mom, I’m in Polly’s room. Her mother seems to have gone missing. I need your help. I’ll explain when you get here.” He pulled her into a close embrace, running his fingers over her hair, attempting to sooth her. Mere minutes have passed when Jason’s mother knocked. Jason led Polly to answer the door.

A woman, dressed in a worn robe, burst into the room, taking control immediately. “Oh, you poor girl. Have you had breakfast? Of course you haven’t. Jason, Polly needs a shower and something to eat. I’ll take care of the shower, I want you to go down to the dining room, explaining the situation and give her a tray. Oatmeal, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, jam, juice and coffee.”

“Mrs. Griffith, I don’t think I could eat right now, I’m too upset.” Polly mentioned when Jason had left on his errand.

“Nonsense, you can’t go running all over the place looking for your mother without food in you. Let’s get you showered and dressed before Jason gets back.”

Line Break

Polly was dressed in her ski outfit when Jason returned with the heaping tray of food. “Rick called while you were gone.” Polly informed him, “He wants both of us in his office as soon as I eat.”

The room had been gone over, either hung in the closet or placed in a plastic bag for laundry.

“I see Mom has done her cleaning before leaving.” He explained the location of food, “I talked them into enough for both of us.”

“She must have done that while I was in the shower.” Polly laughed, reaching for his arm, “Your mom left because she thinks we spent the night together. We may have some explaining to do.”

“Would it have been okay…if we…”

“Jason, one day, when the timing is better…besides, Mom was still out with Rick when we came back, I don’t think it would have been a good idea to have her find us in bed together. I even thought Mom had gone back to Rick’s last night.”

“We’ll explain to Mom later. You need to eat and then we’ll see what Rick wants.”

Line Break

“Good to see you.” Rick indicated seats for Jason and Polly when they arrived at Rick’s office after eating and calling the dining room to have the tray removed. Polly was putting up a good front but Jason knew her well enough to know she was very close to the edge. “Polly, I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“Tell me.” Polly said, Jason guiding her to sit down. “I can’t handle something when I don’t know what it is. Tell me everything.”

“Okay, Polly. I’ve discovered that your mom’s accident was no accident but a clever trap. Since that time, you and your mother have been discreetly watched.”

“Even…lat night?” Polly asked.

“Yes, I was your bodyguard last night. The man who took my place is now resting in first aid with a sizable lump on the back of his head. We’ve determined that your mother was kidnapped around two a.m., it’s now just after six a.m., that’s only four hours. Whoever did this can’t have taken her far in this storm.”

“Dad,” Adam spoke up for the first time, “how about that old trapper’s back in Paradise Valley? It’s in bad shape, no one uses it anymore. If I needed to hide out…”

“Thanks, David. I should have thought of that. How fast can we be ready?”

“We’re waiting for the thermoses of coffee, otherwise we’re ready now.” Adam replied.

“Good work. I need to change, say fifteen minutes?”

“I’m going.” Polly informed the small group as if it was a foregone conclusion.

“That’s not a good idea, Polly.” Rick stated, paying attention to her. “It could be dangerous and the storm…”

“And it’s my mother, I’m going.”

“Okay, but you do what I say, when I say.”

“Agreed.” Polly found Jason’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Jason can stay with me.”

“All right, Jason, she’s your responsibility. We have a lot of work to do. Tim, would you wait a moment?”

Line Break

“This lady must be special, Dad.” Tim smiled after Rick had stated what he wanted Tim to accomplish while they checked out the trapper’s shack.

“She is. Whoever is involved made one mistake, they made it personal, understood?”

“Understood. It’s about time, Dad.”


	7. The Cabin in the Woods

Alone, Rick pulled out a drawer, selecting a single key. In the master bedroom, he pushed clothes aside to reveal a door with a small but powerful lock. Selecting a key, he opened the door, viewing an assortment of weapons. Rifles were ignored, out of the question for what he wanted. His eyes rested on a revolver with an extended barrel. Technically illegal and custom made, it fit the bill for the game he would be hunting. This he placed in one pocket, a half box of ammo went into another pocket. He believed in being prepared.

Fifteen minutes later he was standing in driving snow. He had to shout to be heard.

“We ready?” He got an answering nod from Adam, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

With the storm blowing full strength, travel was slowed. Rick focused on the trail and the snowmobile racing ahead of him; hoping Linda was in the shack and that she was okay. He was concerned for Polly; she put up a good front but he recognized the signs of a frightened little girl holding on for the sake of her mother. Silently he vowed that whoever was responsible would pay – in full.

The snow drifts grew deeper making any forward travel impossible. Rick pulled his machine to the side of the road, leaving room for Adam, pulling the sled to stop behind him. The sound of the storm, limbs cracking, was the only sounds when they turned the machines off. Rick trudged back to stand beside the sled, Polly looked drawn but perked up when he spoke to her.

“It’s snowshoes from here. Take your time. Be quiet as possible, no need to announce our presence.”

Snowshoes were unpacked, being experienced, Rick and Adam were soon ready and left, disappearing quickly in the swirling snow. Let behind, Jason showed Polly how to put on the shoes, and after a quick lesson on how to walk, they were soon following the shadowy trail. He looked back, unable to see the snowmobiles. With the machines out of sight behind them and Rick and Adam’s trail quickly being covered over with drifting snow, they were in danger of becoming lost. Unused to walking in snowshoes, her legs must hurt but they didn’t dare stop; if they became lost, they wouldn’t last long in the strength draining cold. Their only hope for survival was to keep moving forward. He had to give her credit, as tired as she must be, she didn’t complain.

Jason sighed in relief when he spotted the dim figures of Rick and Adam hunkered down the lee side of the falling log. He waved Polly over, “Stay here, rest, stay down, out of sight.”

“Is my mom here?” Polly spoke for the first time.

“We’re about to find out, honey.” He nodded at Adam who rose and moved off, working his way toward the back of the cabin. “If she’s in there, we’ll have you two back home drinking hot chocolate soon.”

“Promise?” She was shaking which bothered Rick more than he wanted to admit. 

“Promise.” He squeezed her shoulder, hoping he wasn’t lying.

In less than five minutes Adam returned.

“She’s there, can’t tell if she’s asleep or not. She’s lying on what’s left of a built cot. Only man I could see is sitting at a table some three feet from the cot.”

“Jason, you take care of Polly, if either of you start feeling sleepy, move around, don’t go to sleep.”

Adam started back the way he had come while Rick took advantage of intertwining cover to approach the front door. He was shaking which wasn’t good. He was thinking of another door. Another lifetime ago. The night he’d gotten the call.

Flashback

“Car twenty – three, what’s your ten – twenty?” It had been a routine night, warm with a slight breeze. Deputy Sheriff Rick Woodside had picked up the mic and told dispatch his location.

“We have a report of robbery, possible hostage situation.” Dispatch gave the location. “Can you respond?”

The address was only blocks away, Rick accepted the call. Then Dispatch responded, “Backup and hostage negotiator on the way. E.T.A. Fifteen minutes.”

“Ten – four, understood.” The address was in a commercial area Rick patrolled, with flashing lights he could be there in under three minutes. Twelve minutes that could mean life or death for the hostage or hostages.

He turned off the lights a few blocks from the location, coasting to a stop a couple of buildings away. Ten minutes remained before backup arrived when Officer Woodside approached the door. He hadn’t kicked in the door, easing it open instead, slipping inside. Weapon drawn, held in the ready position.

Nine minutes.

What he found was from an officer’s worst nightmare. The perp held a gun to the hostage’s head, several other people sat on the floor.

End Flashback

Rick reached the dilapidated trapper’s cabin, removed the snowshoes and approached the door. Taking a deep breath, realizing it slowly to calm his jangled nerves, Rick drew the revolver from his coat. He kicked the door open, going in a low tuck – and – roll maneuver, coming up on one knee, elbow on the other, “Drop the gun, let the woman go!”

The kidnapper, in a ski mask, held a gun to Linda’s head, holding her in front of him like a shield. He’s either heard or seen him approach. “Not likely, I’ll be leaving now, and I’ll be taking this pretty woman with me.”

“In this storm? You or her won’t make it far. Let her go, no one need die today.” He didn’t want to let the perp know that Linda was a friend, more than a friend but he saw no other way.

“Linda, how are you doing?”

“I’ve been better.” Good, she still had her sense of humor.

“Your ankle must be hurting pretty bad by now.” He saw her close her eyes in an extended wink. Another good sign, acknowledging she knew he had a plan. And that she trusted him.

“I don’t know your name so far conversational purposes I’ll call you Buddy.” Rick turned his attention back to the perp, he’d seen him hanging around the Lodge on occasion. “Buddy, see this gun, it’s custom made. It’ll take down anything in these woods, even make a bear think twice…and you’re no bear. Let the woman go.”

“Get out! I don’t like any visitors! Get out! Get out!”

“Who’s that? One of your tricks?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t hear anything but the wind.” Rick had heard the disembodied voice alright but didn’t move, holding his weapon steady with every grain of strength he had.

Flashback continued

He’d been taught that if you had the shot, take it. One of the women sitting on the floor whimpered in fear, distracting the perp. His eyes had moved to the whimpering woman, probably to tell her to shut up. Rick hesitated a second, he had the shot.

Five minutes until backup arrived. The negotiator wouldn’t be needed.

Five minutes to wait but it wouldn’t mean anything to the dead hostage lying on the floor.

End Flashback

“Get out of my cabin!” the voice repeated.

“Who’s there?” Buddy moved the gun away from Linda’s head, firing into the air.

“NOW!” Rick yelled. Linda had felt the man loosen his grip slightly but it was enough.

Rick didn’t hesitate this time, squeezing a round off, the force slamming Buddy back. His eyes glazed over as he slid slowly down the wall, leaving a trail of blood.


	8. Hot Chocolate and Sweet Kisses

With the sound of gun blasts and the smell of burning gunpowder whipped away. Rick dropped his weapon, rushing to kneel beside Linda, gathering her in his arms. “Oh, God! I thought I’d lost you. Are you okay?”

“So cold.” She was shivering uncontrollably. “I think I sprained my ankle…again. I’m afraid you’ll have to carry me.”

He helped her to stand, she holding her foot off the rough cut floor. “Polly?”

“She’s fine, waiting for you in fact. That girl is something else.”

“Tell me about it. You’ve known her for what, a shade over twenty – four hours, I’d have to deal with her for sixteen years.”

“Now, I know where she gets her hard hardheadedness.”

As if on cue, Polly, led by Jason, entered the old shack. “Mother!?”

“I’m here, honey.” Gathering her daughter and Rick into a three – way hug. They hadn’t heard Adam joining them.

“Rick,” Polly nudged him in the ribs. “Why don’t you kiss her, she wants you to.”

“Yeah, Dad, kiss her already. It’s about time.” Adam added, smiling.

“Out of the mouth of babes.” Linda looked expectantly at Rick.

“Yeah, mouths that should know when to be quiet.” Smiling, he kissed her anyway.

“Adam, let’s get these young ladies off the mountain. I promised Polly some hot chocolate and I intended to keep that promise.” He picked Linda up as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Adam led, moving as quickly as possible. He was ready with coffee and blankets when the two couples arrived. Linda and Polly sipped at the hot liquid as the men wrapped them in blankets. Rick picked up the unused thermos.

“Aren’t you coming, Rick?” Linda looked into his eyes.

“I’ll be along. I have to wait for the sheriff, make my report. I’ll see you later.”

“You better.”

“If you are through kissing her, Dad, I need to get these people out of the cold.”

When Rick turned to return to the shack, Adam made sure his charges were properly secured on the sled, he said, “Grab something to hold onto. Welcome to the Lodge Airlines. Please keep your arms and legs inside the sled at all times.” He started up the machine. “We’ll be cruising at tree top level.”

“Adam, are you going to get us off this damn mountain or talk us to death?” Linda cried over the wind. “Polly isn’t doing too good.”

As soon as he left the tree line, Adam keyed his mic, “Base, this is Hawk 2, do you read?”

“This is base, you’re breaking up.”

“Sorry about that. Listen up! I have three patients, hypothermia, contact Dr. Brown. Dad wants hot chocolate ready when we arrive. E.T. A. ten minutes. Do you read?”

“Got it, Hawk2, hot chocolate and Dr. Brown.”

“Is the sheriff there, base?”

“Just arrived, Hawk 2.”

“Dad is still on the mountain, get the sheriff up there ASAP.”

Rick looked down at the wounded man. He poured the hot coffee into the metal lid of the thermos, man by collar, he jerked the man up, “Get up! You ain’t dead…yet.”

“Now, Buddy, we’re going to have a little talk before the sheriff gets here. I’m going to ask questions, you are going to answer those questions honestly.”

“I’m hurt, I’m not answering any questions. You are going to read me my Miranda rights, get me a lawyer and a doctor.”

Rick kicked the chair, sending the man screaming to the floor. “I didn’t tell you to speak. You need to understand something: Buddy, I’m not the law; your Miranda rights have been suspended. I’m your only friend right now. Tell me what I need to know, I’ll see what I can do for your shoulder.” Jerking the man up, placing him back in the chair. “Why did you kidnap Mrs. Bennett?”

Rick stepped out of the cabin; once he started he’d have a hard time keeping Buddy quiet. He smiled, sipping at the warm coffee. It had been a long time since he’d had a woman waiting for him, he now had two. The wind was dying with the storm passing on. Powder would be deep and perfect for skiing tomorrow.

It was a good day.

As soon as the sheriff arrived, taken his statement and released him, Rick rushed to the snow, covered snowmobile, hoping it would start. The first aid station would be his first stop but one thing needed to be done immediately. As soon as he cleared the tree line, he keyed the mic much as Adam had, although he couldn’t know that.

“Base, this is Hawk 1. Do you read?”

“Loud and clear Hawk 1.”

“Did Adam and patients arrive safely?”

“Yes, they’re downing hot chocolate by the gallon.”

“Good. Base, put Adam on if he’s nearby.”

“I’m here, Dad, you okay?”

“Adam, know that character that was guarding Linda? He’s our mole in a jewelry theft ring. Hold him. I don’t care if you throw him in a snow bank and sit on him. The sheriff will take him in custody when he gets his prisoner off the mountain. I’ll explain when I get there…and Adam…good job! Hawk 1 out.”

“Which is Polly’s room?” Rushing into the building, Rick asked a nurse he didn’t recognize. The curtains had been drawn around two beds in the infirmary. She pointed at one curtain, “Miss Bennett is there. Mrs. Bennett has been asking about you, if you’re Rick?”

“I’m Rick, who may I ask, are you?”

“Dr. Brown’s nurse. That was a good idea your son had, calling ahead for Dr. Brown. We came as soon as we could.”

“And Jason? The boy.”

“He’s fine, not as bad as the ladies when we got here. Doctor examined him, released him. I think he went down to the dining room since the doctor was with Miss Bennett.”

“Thanks for coming. I want to talk to Polly, Miss Bennett, then Mrs. Bennett. You and Dr. Brown are welcome to stay for dinner.”

“Thank you but I must get home to my own family as soon as we finish here. Doctor might take you up on the invitation.”

He eased the curtains back, entering as quietly as possible. Her wet clothes had been removed, replaced with a cotton hospital gown and wrapped like a cocoon in blankets. He approached slowly to see Polly’s eyes were closed. Her hand rested outside the blankets, he picked it up, “Polly, honey, how are you feeling?”

“Rick!” Her eyes open, her arms raised, expecting a hug. He leaned over, accommodating her.

“Rick, how are Mom and Jason? I can’t get that doctor to tell me anything.”

“I haven’t seen your mom yet. Jason, I understand, is scrounging something to eat at the dining hall. He’ll probably bring back something for you. I wanted to see you first. Polly, is there anything you would like to tell me?”

“Were you in the military or a policeman?” The question surprised him. He didn’t have the feeling that she was avoiding the question, rather determining how she would answer.

“Actually, both. Ex – military and then one for Sheriff Macklin’s deputies. How did you know?”

“You have the voice…you know, don’t you?” She frowned, “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”


	9. Hot Chocolate

“Polly, I’m not mad, at you or Jason. Can you keep a secret? Just between us?” She looked so small, vulnerable. Yet, like a butterfly, she came out of the blanket cocoon, reaching up to wrap him in a hug. “It was me…it was my idea. Shaggy taught me to throw my voice. I made Jason take me up to the shack. I thought if I could get close, the wind would carry my voice, distort it so you or your mom couldn’t tell it was me.”

“What secret, Rick?”

“Honey, there is no way to be sure, and I for one am glad of that. What you and Jason did probably saved your mom’s life and maybe mine as well.”

“Do you really think so? I did good even if I disobeyed you?”

“You did, thank you.”

“Rick, can you keep a secret, just between us?”

“Don’t see why not. Within reason, of course.” She told him what she had in mind, or at least part of it.

“Will you be seeing Mom?”

“Next stop, honey.”

“Give her a kiss for me and let her know I’m okay. And Rick, can I get out of here?”

“The doc is a friend of mine. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Rick!” He entered Linda’s cubical to find Dr. Brown taking her pulse. He ignored Rick’s arrival, intent on his completing his task.

“I’d say the best medicine just walked in. Your pulse jumped considerably. Please keep those blankets in place…oh well, I’m just the doctor. You’re not out of the woods yet, Mrs. Bennett.”

“Yes, I am now, Doctor.” Her smile spread over her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Doc, you got a patient next door who is anxious to leave your excellent care.”

“I’ll examine her. Depending on how she’s responding, I don’t see why not, as long as she stays out of the cold for a while. That goes for you too, Mrs. Bennett. I’m more concerned about that ankle. I want you off that ankle for at least twenty – four hours.”

“Doc, the sheriff will be bringing in his prisoner soon, any chance you can look at his shoulder? I’d like Linda and Polly not be around when you do.”

“I don’t see a problem, I’ll see him in a different part of the infirmary if necessary.” With a knowing smile on his face, he left the bay.

He leaned over, kissing her lips. Breaking the kiss, he whispered, “How’s my favorite dining partner?”

“Ready to get out of these blankets…and don’t get any ideas. How is Polly?”

“She sent you a kiss and wanted me to tell you she’s fine.” He kissed her cheek, his lips slowly making their way to capture hers.

“Did she tell you…?” Linda breathed deeply, “I think the doctor was right, the best medicine ever.”

“She confirmed me what I already suspected. The sheriff will need statements from everyone, nothing to worry about, strictly standard procedure.”

She pushed the blankets down to bunch around her waist, exposing the top of the hospital gown she now wore, “That doesn’t give us much time.”

Over the next hour and a half, Dr. Brown was busy. First was to release Mrs. and Miss Bennett, stressing the other Bennett was to stay of her injured ankle, both were to stay indoors, out of the cold until morning. Second was to clean and bandage the prisoner’s shoulder before releasing him to a deputy for transport to the county jail.

Lastlly, when he heard of the sheriff’s request for a meeting, he had agreed to allow the Bennett women to attend with the proviso that he allowed to attend. The reason he gave was to monitor their recovery but the overwhelming reason was his curiosity. It was about time Rick showed some interest in someone.

Rick’s office was a bit crowded when he wheeled Mrs. Bennett into the office, serving a tray with iced water and coffee sat on one corner of the desk.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my officer,” he indicated a female deputy, “will be taking notes. Rick, why don’t you start us with the beginning.”

“For me it began when I bought the Lodge. How far back from there is anybody’s guess.” He and the sheriff had talked, decided what and not to tell the gathered parties. “I soon realized a jewelry theft ring was operating in the area but I and the other resort owners could never get enough evidence.

“Then, last Friday afternoon the Griffith and Bennett parties checked in. On the way to their room, they overheard a phone conversation…”

“You mean I was kidnapped over a phone conversation I don’t remember?” Lind asked, astounded.

“More to the point,” Rick continued, “what you and Polly heard was a coded message. The caller was afraid you might hear of the thefts and remember the call, put the two together.”

“But I never would have, I still don’t remember the call you say we overheard.” Lind interrupted.

“Mark!” Polly spoke up, reaching for her mother’s arm. “The man said ‘Mark? Oh, sorry wrong number.’ It isn’t funny, he kidnaps you when it was me that was his real danger?”

“I don’t see anything funny about this.” Linda patted Polly’s hand.

“I think it’s exciting.” Polly wouldn’t be pacified. “Adventure on Mystery Mountain: Detective Polly. Puts Jewel Thieves on Ice.”

“Rick,” Linda tried to ignore Polly, “was Polly in any real danger?”

“I think he saw you, Linda, as the threat because you heard, and seen him. Also I think he only wanted to scare you enough for you two to leave. He didn’t see Polly as a threat although you have to understand the paranoid he may have tried to scare Polly to get to you.”

“And when we didn’t…”

“He set up the fake accident. It backfired when your ankle and couldn’t leave.”

“But how did he know I would be on the slope at that time?” Linda asked.

“He had an accomplice. He sent him to the cabin with a package of stolen jewelry. He happened to see you and me get off the tram ‘B’ slope. It was an easy job to throw a mogul up. On a side line, the organization is nation wide, stealing in one state, selling them in another. That’s known as transporting stolen goods across state line. The F.B.I. is looking into the case.

“Sheriff, did you pick up our mole?”

“We did. Did you order the man to be tied to a tree?”

“Me? Sheriff, I’d never do such a thing.”

“And you nothing of the stolen jewels that were placed in the shack?”

Rick opened a drawer, pulled out a leather bag, lifting them into the air. “Looking for these?”

“That’s withholding evidence…”

“I’m not withholding anything. I want you to take note I’m putting an insurance claim for a finder’s fee in Polly Bennett’s name.”

“Duly noted, Rick.” The sheriff laughed heatedly as he left.

Linda held back, signaling Jason to take Polly away. When everyone was gone, she rose from the wheelchair, approaching Rick. “Rick, regardless of what happened in the infirmary,” she blushed, her eyes dropping to the bandaged ankle. “Before we go any further, I have to say this. Polly and I are a packaged deal. To accept me, means accepting Polly.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Are you sure you want both of us?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Their lips met, lingered. “In fact, I have something I want to talk to you about regarding Polly and Jason…”

Outside Rick’s office, Polly pushed away from Rick’s door, reaching for Jason’s arm. “Let’s go someplace where there isn’t any hot chocolate. I’ve had enough hot chocolate to last a month.”


	10. Eyes Only

The storm had passed, causing a wide track of damage, fallen trees, road closures and power outages. It had left a glistering blanket of fresh snow. Road closures resulted in many reservations or rescheduled for a later date. Mystery Mountain Lodge had suffered a negligible amount of damage; several slopes had to be closed until Adam and his crew could do a complete safety check.

With Polly waiting her turn, Linda stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded over her body, a refreshing warmth that eased the painful of the cold she had endured, even her ankle felt better. Building a massive amount of foaming lather, she ran the washcloth over her face. Her mind drifted back over the past twenty – four hours. Twenty – four hours that had turned her life upside down. So much had happened: the accident that wasn’t and accident, spraining her ankle twice being kidnapped and ultimately saved.

Rick, breaking in the door, so handsome and brave, standing there, spiting in the eye of a dragon. Her knight shining of armor, there to save his damsel in distress. Either he saved his damsel or both of them died. He had killed the dragon, if not literally, before rushing to her side.

The water flowed down, removing suds if not memories. The memory of Rick kneeling by her side showering her face with kisses, making her whole body mingle. The doctor had noticed her reaction to his mere presence, her heart racing. After her husband’s death, she put any thoughts of finding love again in deep freeze. It had been Rick that had become distorting her heart.

But that was fast enough to build a life together? She had thrown up the biggest obstacle: Polly. But he had made it plain that he accepted Polly as part of the deal. She had tried another tact, saying she wanted to go slow in entering a new relationship. He had surprised her by agreeing to her demands; but what did ‘slow’ mean? The kisses they had shared were so pleasurable. How long could she say ‘no’ when she wanted him to brush all their agreements aside.

When she stepped out of the shower she heard Polly in the main room. “Mom, I’m in a ‘pink’ mood tonight. I’m no good with the brooch set Jason gave me…do you love Rick?”

She had to laugh, hugging her daughter, “Love is so complicated but I’ll tell you one thing, I’m willing to give Rick a chance. You want to know something else? I feel in a ‘pink’ mood myself.”

Linda, being pushed in the wheelchair by Rick surveyed the dining room as Rick positioned the chair at a corner table, Jason and Polly taking the other two chairs. She had to admit Polly looked wonderful in her pink party dress.

“I have to check on a few things but I’ll be back.” Rick looked terrific in casual clothes in navy blue slacks, white shirt and sweater.

“You go play host,” Linda took his hand, holding it to her cheek. “We’ll be here.”

The waiters begin taking orders and Rick stopped at each table, welcoming newcomers and regulars as old friends. Linda took note that he spent an lengthy time at Dr. Brown’s table. Linda guessed the doctor had gone home, changed and returned with his wife. A three piece combo had set up in one corner, playing soft dinner music with a few lively tunes thrown in it. Linda wondered if this was a regular Saturday night occurrence or one of Rick’s spur – of – the – moment decisions? Rick stopped to speak to the musicians a moment then came to their table. “Everything to your satsfication?”

“It’s superb, Rick. A well deserved ‘well done’ to the chef. Do you often sit with your guests?”

“Not always,” Rick explained. “I sometimes with Dr. and Mrs. Brown who are regular customers but tonight is something special.” He wouldn’t elaborate further, digging into his steak, joining in the banter around the table with Polly and Jason or shaking hands with a passing guest.

When dinner was finished, plates removed and with dinner being served, Rick took the microphone from the lead musician, standing in front of the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, despite the storm, we’ve enjoyed a very good dinner. I’ve had the privilege to meet two special ladies this weekend. I normally don’t do this but one of them asked to say something tonight…so Miss Polly Bennett, come on up.”

There was no stage but the waiters had been busy moving or removing unused tables. By the time Jason escorted Polly to the front of the room, a small dance floor had been created. Polly took the microphone from Rick in exchange for her cane which Rick didn’t understand but accepted it and returned to Linda.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Polly began, “first I want to thank Mr. Woodside for allowing me to do this.”

“Rick, do you know what she has planned and why on earth would you give her permission to do whatever she’s up to?”

“You ever try to tell her ‘no’?”

“Yes, with very little success, I might add.” Holding his hand she turned her attention back to Polly.

“I’m here to celebrate my sixteenth birthday so a big thank you to my mother who has had put up with me…and isn’t easy.

“This is Jason, my boyfriend and he’s been my guide this weekend. He must be tired so could someone could bring him a chair?”

“Thank you.” She said when a chair had been positioned and she had been assured that Jason was sitting comfortably. She had held her hand to his shoulder, then moved backward, slowly. 

“Linda, do you know what she’s doing?” Rick, still held her cane, wanting desperately to take it to her.

“I don’t know what specifically she has in mind.” Linda replied, “But she’s measuring her steps so she knows where she is in relation to Jason. Relax, Rick. This is about to get real interesting.”

“Guys,” Polly motioned to the musicians. “Whenever you’re ready.” The first bars of the song began.

“You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

The audience erupted in applause as Polly pointed at Jason, walking toward him without any aid. Linda and Rick couldn’t stay seated, rising to show their approval.

“You’d be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much.”

She reached Jason, caressing his face.

“At last long love has arrived  
and I think God I’m alive  
You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

She had walked around the chair until she stood in front of him, as the music changed to a faster tempo. Shaking her hips suggestively.

“I love you baby and if it’s quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lovely lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby, don’t bring me down, I say  
Oh, pretty baby, don’t bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I’ve found you…stay  
And let me love you let me…love…you  
You’re just too good to be true

The music slowed, and with a little guiding, hidden help from Jason, she sat in his lap, twirling the fingers of one hand through his hair, caressing his cheek with the fingertips with the other.

“Pardon me the way I stare  
There’s nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it’s real  
You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.

Her lips brushed his, so teasingly soft.

“You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

As Jason led her back to the table, the audience erupted in applause once again. Rick and Linda met them halfway with hugs. Many of the people crowded around, praising her presentation and wishing her a happy birthday. One of the people were Doctor and Mrs. Brown.

“That was a fine performance, Miss Bennett.” He turned his attention to Linda, “And that was a good exhibition, Mrs. Bennett. So much I’m afraid I’ll have to rescind my release to let you go home tomorrow. I think a week here should teach you to follow your doctor’s orders.”

“Rick! A week! Polly can’t be left home alone…Rick, you said Jason and Polly didn’t stay where you told them?”

“I said I suspected it.”

“Polly Bennett, you have to learn to obey people in charge. As punishment of your misbehavior, you’re grounded for one week, here, with me. Rick, you want to be part of our lives here’s your first test. What do you say?”

“I agree absolutely. In fact, I want you two,” he pointed at Polly and Jason, “in my office at nine o’clock tomorrow morning.”


	11. Scrambled Eggs

There had been no time for Rick to explain his remark as the band began playing and couples drifted toward the impromptu dance floor. Then there were the hands to be shaken as guests said good – night. And then there was the many things Rick was required to look as host. Linda ordered a small glass of wine, watching him.

“Mom, is really there should look anything wrong? You’re awful quiet.” Polly checked her head questioningly.

“No, nothing wrong, Polly. In fact, everything is fine, for the first time in a long time.” She answered but continued to look toward where Rick was speaking to one of the kitchen staff. Something to do with breakfast service, perhaps. The older crowd had left, the combo making changes in the tempo for the remaining younger gathering, mixing in some more mellow, slower songs.

Rick returned, leaning down to kiss her cheek then surprising Polly with her own kiss. 

“What did you mean, Rick? About what you said.” Polly looked perplexed but happy that she’d be spending a whole week here with Jason.

Rick, looking pleased with himself, sat down, leaning back and intertwining his fingers behind his head.

“What you two did was wrong but it showed me you can think on your feet. Polly, your mother will have to agree with what I’m about to propose, as well will your parents, Jason.” He smiled conspiratioally at Linda, then continued.

“I’ve been in touch with your respective schools. If you agree, you will be earning extra credit which will be based on my reports at the end of the week. I want both of you to understand this is not just something to keep you busy for the week, I don’t want to hear you sneaking away to steal a kiss behind the bushes.”

Polly blushed, reaching for Jason’s hand, “Me thinks he’s found us out, Jas. Understood, Rick.” Jason agreed on this.

“Let’s get specific,” Rick continued, “tomorrow around one there will be a bus arriving with some of your friends, selected students and chaperones. Polly, I want you to work as an assistant instructor with one group. She’ll tell you what she wants you to do.

“Jason, we have some excellent walking and cross country trails especially for the blind and visually impaired students. You will be working with this group.

“Now, I’ve done a lot of talking. I need the three of you in my office tomorrow morning at nine o’clock to fill out employee applications. Linda, Polly is a minor so you’ll have to sign a consent form. We’ll go over the rules and regulations.

“Go have some fun, you’ve earned it. But get some rest, you both have a busy day tomorrow.”

They watched as Jason led Polly to the dance floor. Rick rose, offering his hand, “And now, Mrs. Bennett, may I have this dance?”

“I’m grounded too, remember? I’m not to be on this ankle, doctor’s orders.”

“What’s the good doctor supposed to do, ground you for a second week?”

Laughing, she held out her hand; on the dance floor, she eased into his waiting arms. And into his life. Linda wondered if he felt it: the tension between them had been building since he had saved her. God! It felt so good to be held in loving arms, dancing cheek to cheek. His very nearness plus the wine she had consumed with dinner was proving an intoxicating brew. She snuggled deeper into the crook of his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” She whispered softly, a simple statement.

“For what?” he whispered back, his breath rustling through her blond hair. He led her in a series of dance steps.

“For being you, so dashing, for being so damn handsome.” She followed his lead, enjoying dancing again after so many years.

“That’s me, the handsome hero.”

“Would the handsome hero like to take his damsel in distress on a midnight stroll?” She kissed his neck for encouragement, if he needed any.

“Let’s leave the moonlight to the younger generation.” He tipped his head in the direction of Jason and Polly who were oblivious to everyone and everything in the room. “I may have an idea or two.”

“I thought you might.” She let him take her hand, leading them off the dance floor, into his apartment where they had flirted over dinner on Friday night.

“Would you like some wine?” 

“Some of that homemade Blackberry wine would be nice. You wouldn’t be trying to make me drunk and seduce me, would you?” She was flirting outrageously, looking at him through lowered eyelashes.

“Never entered my mind.” He smiled, opening the sliding glass door, escorting her onto the enclosed patio. “I’ll get your wine.” He kissed her cheek, “Excuse me.”

While he was gone, she took in the vista of the snow capped mountains dressed in floating white gowns that glistened in the moonlight. Had her flirting gone too far, daring him to seduce her? And what would she do if she did try. Laughing, she knew the answer.

“Your wine.” He’d returned, holding a half filled glass of dark colored wine. A man who remembered, would miracles never cease?

“Thank you.” In true flirting style, she let her fingertips caress the back of his hand before taking the glass.

“Are you concerned about Polly and Jason and you being here?” His concern was real.

“I’ve grown to trust Jason. They’ve known each other since she was nine, it’s Polly I have questions about. She can be very domineering at times.”

“I haven’t noticed that about her.” They’ve both laughed, playing the seduction game, sipping at their wine.

He pointing at the vista before them, “Tell me what do you see?” 

He stood behind her, hands on her waist, his mouth close to her ear, warm breath on her neck. She titled her head, she wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but she looked obediently, “I see a snow capped mountain, the moonlight shining on the snow, and the snow flowing down the slopes. What should I be seeing?”

“Know what I see? I see what you see but also see the forest, so thick it’s hard to walk through, I see a cabin with a woman inside, I see a man saving her…”

“And a man shot.” She shivered from the memory, turning her head toward him.

“Yes, unfortunately, a man was shot. But that’s life, Linda. It isn’t always nice, but we go on.”

“Is that your point, we have to go on, regardless of our past.”

“Sometimes, in spite of our past. Come, I have something else to show you.” With wine glass in one hand and his hand in the other, Linda had little choice but to follow him.

The master bedroom was a man’s domain; no woman’s touch broke the masculine arena. The rust colored curtains had been drawn back, the window framing a panorama more powerful than any she’d seen before. If there was heaven on Earth, this was a picture of the divine. Linda wasn’t sure which was more provocative, the scene before her or the man behind. He had his hands on her hips, letting her drink in the setting before he spoke, breaking the spell.

“What do you see now?” he asked simply, letting her draw her own conclusions.

“The same mountain, the same snow, nature…I don’t want to see the cabin or what happened there.”

“There is no need for that. What do you that’s different?” She took another look, comparing the two different views.

“The top of the mountain! On the patio you can’t see the very top of the mountain! The roof hides the top. Here, the mountain is visible.” She turned, wanting   
his approval.

“Excellent. Go to the front of the class. It’s all about perspective, same mountain, different point of view. Life is like that sometimes we need another point of view.”

He closed the bedroom door as they left. Linda looked at him questioningly. He only laughed, “That door will stay closed until you open it.”

She stood closed to him, kissing his lips. “No, Rick. It will stay closed until we open it.”

“Point taken. Until we open it then.”

“Thank you for understanding. I can’t stay,” she repeated, “but I don’t want to leave.” His lips covered hers, her lips parting of their own volition at the questioning sweep over her upper lip. She welcomed his blackberry flavored tongue as it invited hers to join the dance of love that existed since the beginning of time.

“How do you like your eggs?” he asked, breaking the passion kiss.

“Scrambled, they’ll match my brain.” She understood his point; the past was the past, time to move on.

She moved toward the closed door.


	12. Walking Distance

“You look beautiful, Mom.” Polly sauntered into the bride’s waiting room.

“How would you know?” Linda laughed at her daughter with the white cane.

“Because I know you. Rick’s jaw is going to drop when he sees you.”

“And you know what drops a boy’s jaw?” Needlessly, Linda raised her eyebrows. 

“I know what drops Jason’s jaw.” Polly responded, lowering her head.

“Polly Bennett! What do you mean by that?”

“It’s awfully warm in here. Are you sure the air conditioning is working? I think I hear the music starting. It’s your wedding day. I better go if I’m to be your maid of honor.”

“Polly, happiness is within walking distance; a short walk up the aisle. I want you in white when you walk up to Jason, understand?”

“Understand, Mom. White satin and lace.” It hadn’t been easy on her or her mom. School during the week, weekends spent on Mystery Mountain, with few expectations. But they had arrived. Polly smiled as she left the room to meet Jason who would be escorting her up the aisle. Her one wish had been for her mom to find someone to care for her before Polly left for college; Rick would be a good husband and stepfather.

It had been a year since that day, she made her mom that promise.

Polly reposed on the oversized towel, resting her weight on her elbows, a large beach bag beside her. A light breeze played with her blonde hair, murmuring in her ear. It was like Christmas and birthday all wrapped up in one huge present. Her mother had taken up residence with Rick on Mystery Mountain after their honeymoon and seemed happy.

They had been so delighted when she and Jason showed off the engagement ring and announced the wedding would be the weekend after graduation. Rick demanded, well, strongly urged, them to get married at the Lodge. “At a reduced rate.” He had said, laughing.

It had been a difficult to keep that promise she had made. A gentle touch that turned to a caress, a kiss that lasted seconds too long. The worst had been that weekend. The weekend they took off together, claiming college visitation. That part had been true, she was visiting the college she would be attending but the real reason was for them to find an apartment. That would mean spending a night in a hotel together, receipts for two rooms with only one used.

They had fallen in love with an apartment close enough to her college, Jason had placed a deposit to hold the apartment while it was being cleaned, painted. The rest of the day was theirs to play on the beach, and the night to play in the hotel room. Which had been the plan. But that promise had interfered. It would have been so easy to open the door while he kissed her good – night. She was never sure if he tried her door that night.

Had it been just this morning when she had climbed into the white satin and lace wedding gown and Rick had walked her down the aisle, placing her hand in Jason’s hand.

She sighed, thinking of what might have happened that night; listening to the sounds of waves rushing to the shore, children playing in the surf, laughing, giggling. She lifted her head at the caw of several gulls, searching for handouts or other tidbits they could scavenge. A gull was just a cute vulture, or so she believed from descriptions in her Braille books back in school.

“Look at that! Why do they let people like that on the beach?” The female voice came from behind her.

“Ignore her.” Jason, lying beside her, stated flatly.

“Ignore what?” She turned on her side toward him. Reaching out her hand to touch his cheek, leaning forward to give his lips a lengthy kiss. “That should give her something to talk about.”

“You keep that up and we’ll really give her something to talk about.” She could hear the implied passion in his voice. ‘That’ was drifting down over his chest.

When they had arrived, they had taken a walk, checking out the different stores within walking distance from the apartment; Jason telling her what store front they were passing. When he mentioned a lingerie store, she stopped. “Jason, I want to go in there. My friends gave me some lingerie but I want something I pick out. Do you want to come in? I’ll give you some ideas for Christmas.”

He declined.

She had entered the store without Jason with one thing in mind: A certain present for Jason. The salesgirl knew what her intentions were as soon as she described what she wanted. “I have two items you might like.”

The first was a peach colored “Baby – doll” and pantie set. It had felt so soft and delicate. She could imagine Jason’s jaw hitting the floor when he saw her in this sexy outfit. The second was a red with black trim ‘Teddy,’ complete with matching bra, panties and garter belt. She chose the ‘Baby – doll’ with a promise to come back for the ‘Teddy.’ Being away from Mom had given her the freedom and courage to select a more daring swimsuit she’d been allowed to select before. She had owned handkchiefs with more material.

She now wore the swimsuit, the other items hidden in her bag under another beach towel. She pulled away from another kiss that was growing more passionate by the second. 

“Maybe we should take a walk on the beach.” Polly suggested seductively, “We both need to cool off.”

Holding hands, they made their way down the beach, occasionally stepping into the breaking waves.   
“Are you looking for breasts, Jas?” She asked one time when she had pulled him into a close embrace, whispering in his ear.

“It would be hard not to, with that suit you’re wearing.” He had whispered back, letting their closeness hide the movement of one hand brushing bare sensitive skin. “You’re so hot I’m surprised the water isn’t turning to steam.”

“Good! I picked this suit just for you. If you think I’m hot now, just wait till tonight.” She rose on tiptoes up to caress his soft lips.

“We could go back…”

“That would mean I have to take the suit off.”

“Or I could help you.” He flicked a strap at her neck.

“Don’t tempt me.”

When she and Jason returned to their apartment, Polly claimed first rights to the shower claiming she would brush her hair while he took his turn. He obviously didn’t like the wait but slumped on the bed. Closing the door, she licked her lips in anticipation, adjusting temperature of the flow.

“Your turn.” She stated, laughing as she sat at the student desk, drying her hair. The new robe slipped open, revealing that she wore nothing beneath. Grumbling about being right back, he slammed the door shut.

She hated to make him delay what they both knew would be happening very soon but she hoped he would understand. As soon as she heard the water being turned on she quickly located her bag and removed her gift. At home she had practiced dressing herself if not in so imitate attire. Panties first as they were the easiest.

Lifting the ‘Baby – doll,’ she let it fall over her head, drifting down in a silky cloud, confirming to her full breasts. The hem of the panties played peek – a – boo with the lower edge of the gown. If this didn’t take his jaw to the floor, he would have to be dead. And she was positive he wasn’t dead. Back to the bag, extracting the CD, her fingers roaming over the player, finding the right buttons, entering the CD, time was running out. Jason would be out of the shower soon. Nervous anxiety made her fumble for the play button. Once, twice, then on the third try, the first notes of the selected music filled the room.

She turned toward where the bed waited. She began to weep softly. She had wanted everything to be perfect, had planned so hard. And now, everything was ruined.

She heard the bathroom door open, she knew Jason was there, looking at her, “I’m so sorry, Jas. I wanted everything to be perfect for us.”

“What are you talking about, Pollywog?” He crossed the room, gathering her in his arms, kissing her tears. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I wanted…” She stuffered between sobs that wouldn’t end. “You to…to find me…on the bed…stretched out like Cleopatra…so very sexy and seductively, and I realized: I’ve never seen a picture of Cleopatra stretched out on a bed…Jas, I hate being blind! I didn’t know…”

He held her silently, caressing her damp hair, letting her weep. “Pollywog, it’s all right. Hey, have I ever told you why I called you Pollywog?” 

Sniffling, she lifted her head, ‘looking’ at his face, cupping his cheek, “No, you’ve never told me.”

He swept her up in his arms, effortlessly crossing the distance to the bed. “Then let me tell you now, once we’re a little more comfortable.” Happiness, and the rest of their lives, was in easy walking distance, but she didn’t mind being carried.

She lay in his arms, feeling the softness of his lips first on her eyelids, and then, finally, on her mouth. She whispered, “Tell me.”

“That first day you reminded me of a newly hatched pollywog. You rushed all over the place, investigating everything. You never let being blind stop you. When a pollywog loses it’s tail, it transformation is complete. It’s a new frog.”

“But then, Jas, it’s not a pollywog anymore. I won’t be your Pollywog anymore either.”

“You will always be my Pollywog, forever and forever.” His lips moved lower to the swell of her breasts as his fingers slowly lowered the straps, exposing the tips to his gentle kiss.

“I love you,” she giggled nervously.

“I love you too, Pollywog.”


End file.
